Birthday Surprise
by Col3725
Summary: It's Christine's first birthday, and in the midst of the party planning, Brennan finds the time to come up with and execute a surprise for Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's another two-part story. This idea just sort of came to me, so I decided to write it down and see what happens. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Brennan's in her office at work, sitting at her desk, putting the final touches on a report for an upcoming court case. The day has barely begun, but here she is, at the lab. She snuck out early before Booth and Christine were awake. Today's a special day. It's her daughter's first birthday, which is precisely why she's at work so early. Start work early, get out of work early. Plus she has a surprise for Booth, which requires her to sneak out in the middle of her work day, so she wants to get as much done before she has to leave.

There's a knock on her door and then Angela walks in with a cup of coffee and a muffin. She sets them down on her best friend's desk and raises an eyebrow. "You're here early."

"As are you," Brennan replies, picking a piece off her cinnamon muffin. "I know why I'm here this early, but what's your reason?"

"I come here early sometimes to draw or paint. It's quiet. I can be one with my art. I find it's easier to deal with what we do every day if I start my day with paper and pencil or paintbrush."

"I like to start my day with a cup of coffee or tea and a muffin," she jokes, smiling proudly. "A dismembered body is next on my list."

Angela laughs. "Yeah, well."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Angela eyes her suspiciously, smiling. "What kind of secret?"

Brennan just raises an eyebrow and smiles right back.

"Oh, it's big and good. I love those kinds of secrets. So tell me."

Brennan motions with her finger for Angela to come closer to her and then cups her ear. She whispers something to her best friend and then leans back. "I know Booth doesn't like secrets or surprises very much, so I'm nervous. Do you think he'll be angry with me?"

Angela laughs. "Really, sweetie? Booth is not going to be angry with you. He'll be the opposite of angry. Trust me. Honey, you better get some sleep 'cause you won't be getting any sleep tonight. I can tell you that." She winks, smirking.

Brennan lets out a breath. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Angela pauses. "The party's at four, correct?"

Brennan nods. "Yes."

"We'll be there." Angela smiles and walks out of her best friend's office.

Brennan turns back to her computer, feeling better about her surprise than she has been since she initially thought about it after a daydream she had while not being able to sleep one night.

* * *

It's around 10:30 AM and Brennan's moved on to bone storage, diving into identifying some of the remains she's been meaning to examine for a while. She's interrupted by a knock on the door and when she turns her head, she smiles at her intruders. "Booth, how'd you sneak her by the guards and Cam? You know she's not allowed in the lab."

Booth just smiles and walks over to her, adjusting Christine on his hip. "You were gone pretty early this morning, Bones."

She nods, taking Christine from Booth. She fixes the birthday tiara that's situated on the top of her daughter's head and gives her a kiss. "Hi, honey."

Christine smiles and kicks her legs. "Ma-ma," she jabbers, reaching up to touch her bedazzled crown. She pulls it off and flails her arms up and down. "Ma-ma."

Brennan hoists her daughter higher on her hip and nods. "I see your crown, Christine. It's very beautiful." She looks at Booth. "I left early because I want to be home early."

"Very logical."

"I thought so." She bounces Christine and turns around, facing the exam table. She picks up the skull and shows it to the toddler. "A more pronounced mastoid process, a large eyebrow ridge, and a sloping forehead all suggest the victim was male."

Booth rolls his eyes. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what? Explain the fascinating characteristics of the human skeleton to our daughter?"

"Yeah, that. She's probably gonna grow up to be some psycho serial killer now."

"That's absurd." She presses a kiss to the side of Christine's head and sets the skull down into place. "Her mother is a highly skilled Forensic Anthropologist, the best in the world, and her father is an FBI Special Agent, objectively the best in the DC area. It's inevitable that she'll be exposed to human remains and crime on a daily basis. If that causes her to turn into a serial killer then you and I are powerless to stop that from occurring, so my explaining the human skeleton to her won't make a difference."

"Thanks, Bones. You're still not a very reassuring person."

"You're welcome." She smiles and sets Christine down, holding her hand as the toddler marches in place, still clutching her tiara, a grin on her face that showcases her protruding baby teeth.

Christine walks towards the boxes of bones lining the walls from floor to ceiling and opens one. She reaches inside and grabs a bone, holding it up. "Ba-ba."

Brennan quickly takes the bone from her daughter and puts it back in the box, shutting it. She scoops her up, setting her on her hip. "No, honey." She sticks the tiara back on her daughter's head and repositions her hands. She looks at Booth and twists her mouth. "You should get her back to the daycare center. Kids are highly curious at this age and we can't take any chances. Plus, she might accidentally swallow a bone. There's a reason babies aren't allowed in the lab." She pauses. "Though, it was nice to see her. I left before she was awake."

Booth nods and takes Christine from Brennan, hoisting her in the air, suspending her above his head and lowering her slowly, kissing her on the cheek when she's close enough for him to reach. He sets her on his hip and looks at her. "Wave buh-bye to mom. We'll see her later."

Christine flails her arm, imitating her father's action. She babbles and kicks her legs, a smile plastered on her little face.

He steps closer to Brennan and lowers his head, pressing his lips against hers, in a warm, delicate kiss. He pulls back and smiles. "You missed out on pancakes this morning. I was going to make French toast, but that's your favorite, so I thought it'd be cruel to cook your favorite breakfast when you weren't there to enjoy it."

"That was sweet of you."

"It was, wasn't it? I guess that means you owe me."

"I guess it does."

"Wait, you're not gonna argue with me?"

"No. I have a surprise for you and I'm pretty positive that after you see it, we'll be considered even."

"What surprise?"

"Do I need to remind you what the word surprise means?"

He sighs. "Can I get a hint?"

"No. You'll have to wait until Christine's birthday party."

"But you're sure I'll like this surprise?"

"Angela reassured me that you will. I trust her opinion. She's good with people."

He smiles. "I can't wait." He pauses. "Lunch at the diner? 1:30?"

"I can't. I have something I need to take care of during that time."

"My surprise?"

"I'm not telling." Her smile gives it away, though.

"Then I guess I'll see you at home unless a body turns up between then and now."

She nods and waves to Christine. "Bye."

"Bye." He walks out of the room, heading back upstairs.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. Part One. What'd you think? _**


	2. Chapter 2

It's nearing four o'clock and Brennan's in her office, typing away on her computer. She was away from the lab longer than she intended, so she's behind schedule. Her focus is pulled away from her work by her cell phone ringing. She sighs, and with one hand still typing, she answers her phone. "Brennan."

Booth's voice echoes through the receiver. _"Bones, where are you?" _His voice is laced with concern and a bit of annoyance at the same time.

"I'm in my office."

_"When are you gonna be home?"_

She glances at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of her screen and shrugs.

_"I don't need a definitive answer, Bones. When do you __**think**__ you're gonna be home?"_

"I don't feel comfortable guessing, Booth."

_"Bones."_

"Okay, fine, uh, maybe fifteen minutes." She pauses. "I'm sorry. You're going to have to entertain everyone until I can get home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Did you set up the backyard?"

_"I feel like a little green dude is gonna show up with a pot of gold any second."_

"I don't know what that means."

_"Yeah, I set up the backyard. All the balloons are blown up, and the folding table is set up with stacks of paper plates, cups, and napkins, and plastic forks, knives, and spoons. I put out the bowls of chips and pretzels and filled the cooler with bottled water and soda."_

"You shouldn't have put the snacks out yet, Booth. There are flies. Leave them inside until our friends get there, and don't forget to put the juice and iced tea in the refrigerator to keep it cold. Did you get extra ice? Because if each person has at least one drink and uses an average of two and a half cubes of ice per cup, we're going to run out."

_"I've got extra ice."_

"Don't forget to put it in the freezer. You don't want it to melt."

_"Bones, I'm not an idiot."_

"I never said you were."

_"You implied it."_

"Oh, well, sorry. I'm stressed. Between this case, Christine's birthday party, and your surprise, it's been a long week."

_"My surprise?"_

"You still don't get any hints, Booth. Now, I have to hang up because this phone call is costing me valuable time I could be using to finish this report so I can be home before our daughter's second birthday."

He laughs. _"That's funny, Bones, real funny."_

"I'm very amusing. I don't think you appreciate how amusing I can be."

_"Please hurry."_

"I'll do my best."

_"I love you."_

"I love you too, Booth. Give Christine a kiss for me."

_"You can give her one yourself when you get home. She's asleep."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

She hangs up and stares at the background on her phone. It's a picture of Booth and Christine on Halloween. He's got on his nerdy glasses and a blue lab coat, while she's sucking on the corner of her daddy's ID badge, donned in a pair of black sunglasses, a navy blue FBI t-shirt, and a little leather jacket. Brennan smiles and then focuses once again on her work.

* * *

It's close to 4:30 by the time Brennan arrives home. She heads inside the house, quickly stashing his surprise upstairs and putting the cupcakes in the refrigerator before disappearing out onto the deck. Everyone's there already, laughing and conversing around the picnic table, while Michael Vincent, Christine, and Emma and Henry, 13-month old twins from Brennan's and Angela's mommy and me class, chase each other around the yard.

Booth notices her right away and sets his glass down, standing up and walking over to her. He gives her a small kiss on the lips and smiles. "You made it."

Brennan raises an eyebrow and pouts slightly. "Of course I did. Did you have doubts?"

He shakes his head. "No, no, I didn't have doubts," he says with a slight chuckle, thrown off guard by her assumption. "I knew you'd be here. Cam, Cam's the one who said you wouldn't make it."

"Seeley!"

He gives Cam an apologetic glance and then looks back at Brennan. "You know, that report could have waited until tomorrow."

She nods. "I suppose it could have. You're right. Are you mad?"

He brushes her hair away from her face and one half of his mouth curves into a smile, the other half following close behind. "No. You were in the zone. I get it. Besides, you didn't miss much."

Angela clears her throat. "Um, hello, you two, there's kind of a party going on over here, and must I remind you that there are little kids here," she says, glancing at the toddlers playing on the grass and then at Clark and Wendell.

"Hey!" Clark and Wendell object in unison.

Booth laughs and takes Brennan's hand, guiding her over to the picnic table. "We were just talking about how much things have changed in a year."

Brennan tightens her grip on his hand, lacing their fingers together. She tilts her head towards him, looking into his reassuring brown eyes. She smiles and then looks out into the yard, watching her daughter climb over Michael Vincent and listening to the two babies giggle and converse in their own made up language, a language only the two of them understand, ignoring Emma and Henry. "A lot has changed in a year, that's true, but a lot has stayed the same, as well. We're still partners and all of us still work together, making the world safer one decomposed skeleton at a time."

Booth nods. "I'm glad that hasn't changed, Bones."

"Me too, Booth," Brennan says, looking at him again, ignoring everyone else there.

Angela stands up and shakes her head. "I give up." She laughs and opens the cooler, grabbing a water bottle. "So Bren, have you showed Booth your surprise yet?" She knows the answer, but it's her attempt to keep the conversation going.

Brennan blinks and looks around at all the curious faces. "No, Ange, I haven't. I'm saving it for later, before I serve the cupcakes."

Booth sighs. "Wait, you told Angela?"

"You already knew I did, Booth. I told you that. Plus, you should have assumed I would tell her. She's my best friend. She's always honest with me. I like that. I needed a different perspective, a more objective point of view."

Angela smiles.

"Anyway, you'll get your surprise later, Booth. It's upstairs."

"Is it a flat screen?"

"We already have a flat screen. Having two would just be irrational. Your surprise is much more valuable and bigger than a flat screen."

"More valuable than a high definition flat screen TV? I highly doubt that."

"It's true. Right, Ange?"

Angela nods. "I have to agree with Brennan on this one, Booth."

"Now, can we move on?"

Booth grunts. "I guess." He stands up and walks over to the porch door that leads into the house. "If you want a hotdog, raise your hand." He counts the hands in his head. "Hamburger?" Again, he does a headcount and then goes into the house to get what he needs.

Christine stops pulling on Michael Vincent's shirt and notices Brennan sitting on the porch. She zeros in on her mother and pushes herself up to her feet. She takes a few steps forward and falls down on her butt. She lunges forward and crawls over to the steps as fast as her little legs can carry her. She tries to climb up the steps, but can't figure out how to, so she sits down and scrunches up her face, starting to cry. She reaches for Brennan and chokes on sobs.

Brennan stands up and scoops Christine up into her arms, resting her on her hip and fixing her lopsided tiara. She skims her palm against her daughter's cheeks, wiping away the tears, and presses a kiss to her temple. "It's okay, honey. Everything is alright." She sits down on the bench and situates the toddler on her lap, curling her dark blonde wisps of hair around her finger and bouncing her. "Shhh. It's okay."

Christine curves her body, resting against Brennan stomach. She tilts her head back and reaches up. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears, but she's smiling now. "Ma-ma."

Brennan holds Christine's tiny hand and kisses it.

Michael Vincent, Emma, and Henry follow Christine's lead, walking over to the deck, in search of their mothers.

"Let's go check on da-da." Brennan stands up, hoisting Christine up onto her hip.

Christine wraps her legs around her mother's waist and clutches her necklace as they head into the house.

* * *

Brennan finds Booth in the kitchen, his face deep in the refrigerator. "Booth?"

Booth pops his head out and smiles. "I've got your veggie burger right here. I didn't forget."

"That's not why I'm here." She pauses. "I said I was going to wait until dessert to give you your surprise, but there's no logical reason to wait. I'll be right back."

"I can wait, Bones. I'm a very patient man."

She nods. "I know, but I want to give you your surprise now."

"If that's what you want," he teases.

"I'm going to go get it." She adjusts Christine and disappears upstairs.

He goes back into the fridge, looking for the hotdogs and hamburgers he stashed in here earlier, his heart racing in anticipation. _It's gotta be good. Whatever it is, it has got to be good._

* * *

Brennan returns a couple minutes later, Christine no longer on her hip.

Booth can hear his daughter giggling, so she has to be close by, he thinks. "Where's Christine?"

Brennan steps to the side and looks to her right, smiling at the twelve year-old boy holding Christine's hand.

Booth drops the hotdog package on the floor and his mouth hangs open a little, his arms falling to his sides. He blinks and swallows. "Parker?"

Parker smiles. "Hi, dad. Surprise."

Booth steps over the hotdogs and pulls his son into a hug, lifting him off the ground slightly. He sets him back down after he complains that he can't breathe, and messes up his hair. "Buddy, what are you doing here?"

"It was Bones' idea. She called mom and practically begged her to let me come visit you guys. She paid for the ticket too."

"Let me look at you. I can't believe it. Look at you." Booth's beaming. His eyes are watery, but he's got a toothy-grin plastered on his face. He looks at Brennan and blinks. "Thank you."

Brennan lifts her chin, smiling proudly. "You're happy."

"Of course I'm happy."

"So this is a good surprise?"

"Are you kidding? It's a great surprise." He grabs her hips and pulls her into him, crashing his lips against hers. He takes in a breath and kisses her hard, his hands wandering up her sides.

Parker clears his throat and covers his eyes. "Still here."

Booth steps back and gives her another soft peck on the lips. "I love you."

She nods. "Come on, Parker. Let's go outside, so you can say hello to everyone. It's been months since you've seen them."

Parker bends his knees and lifts Christine into his arms. "She's so big now."

Christine touches Parker's face, grabbing at his nose. She smiles wide and giggles.

"She's happy to see you. We all are," Brennan says, nudging him towards the door.

"Welcome back, bud," Booth says, his face still glowing. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

"I missed you too, dad." Parker leads the way onto the deck, Brennan following him.

She stops and turns back to Booth. She smiles, he smiles back, and then she disappears outside, shutting the door behind her.

Booth lets out a breath and picks up the package of hotdogs. Nothing can ruin his happiness right now, nothing. His family's all together. Brennan would say there's no such thing as perfection, but today is as close to perfect as anything can get.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. The END._**

**_Thanks for reading/reviewing. I hope you liked it. _**


End file.
